1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for receiving plural digital images in an encoded state and displaying the plural images in a same frame.
2. Related Background Art
Recently there are developed technologies of transmitting and receiving digital image data, encoded and recorded in a recording medium, in such encoded state. One of the standards realizing such technologies is the IEEE1394-1995 standard.
The IEEE1394-1995 standard is one of the standards realizing a high performance serial bus, and is provided with a transfer method called isochronous transfer method. The isochronous transfer method guarantees data transfer of a predetermined size for each communication cycle (one communication cycle being about 125 μsec, and is suitable for transmission and reception of data for which the real time character is important, such as image data or audio data. Also the isochronous transfer method does not specify the designation. Therefore, a packet transferred by the isochronous transfer method (hereinafter called isochronous packet) from a node is broadcast over the entire serial bus. The isochronous packets transferred from plural nodes are managed by channel numbers 0 to 63. Also the isochronous packets transferred from the plural nodes are broadcast on time-shared basis in every communication cycles.
The DV standard defined by the HD Digital VCR Conference takes the isochronous transfer method of the IEEE1394-1995 standard into consideration and adopts the IEEE1394-1995 standard for the digital interface of the digital video cassette recorder.
However, in a system for receiving the plural digital image data in encoded state through a digital interface based on the IEEE1394-1995 standard and displaying such plural images on a same image frame, the conventional configuration requires plural decoders and plural frame memories in parallel. There are associated drawbacks of a larger hardware of the system and a higher manufacturing cost thereof.